Coming Through Dreams
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Alice has returned to her world and misses the residents of Wonderland. Espesially Nightmare. What happens when the incubus visits her dreams?


**Coming Through Dreams-**

_Alice looked around and was surprised. She hadn't been here for so long, since she had returned to her own world. The dream world that Nightmare had created… she now found herself in it's empty mass of green, purple, and blue._

_Strong arms wound themselves around Alice's waist. "It's been awhile. I, along with everyone else, miss you terribly." A familiar voice sounded in her ear._

_The brunette turned to find none other than Nightmare. Tears came flooding to her eyes as she threw her arms around his waist. As she rested her head on his shoulder she began to cry harder. She hadn't seen her friends for so long, and Nightmare…. Alice shook the thought away. She shouldn't have those feelings for some one she would never see again._

"_Shh. It's alright, I'm here. Please don't cry Alice." Nightmare's hand patted her head, trying to calm the girl in his arms._

_Alice hiccupped. "I missed you. I missed you so much Nightmare!" She wailed, tightening her hold._

_The incubus winced, not from the tightness of Alice's arms around his waist, but from the thought of causing the girl so much pain and grief. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to be with you. No matter what I have to do, what I have to overcome, I will find you. The real you and not the dream version." Nightmare's voice, the tension in it, the determination, it sent shivers down her spine._

_Alice pulled away slightly and Nightmare wiped the tears off her face._

_The world began to shake, Alice was waking up. "No!" She shouted, reaching for the man in front of her. It was no use._

…

Alice awoke screaming. As she tried to regain her breath she found she was crying. She got up, got dressed, and went down stairs to have breakfast before heading to the library. Once surrounded by the books she found her spirits lifted slightly.

The brunette walked around, looking down the many isles. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a sign that made her stop in her tracks. It read, 'Supernatural.' Sighing Alice chose to go down. Running her hand over a shelf in search of a good book she gasped.

In front of her was a book titled, 'Dreams' Awakening.' Alice took the book out of it's place and flipped through. It seemed interesting enough. Finding a place to sit the girl began to read.

'In dreams many mysterious things can happen. Dreams are completely unpredictable, but most people like to believe otherwise. What most people do not imagine, can not imagine, is that those dreams can come true.'

Alice found herself lost in the pages. "Miss. I'm sorry, but the library is closing. If you want I can check that book out for you," A lady said, surprising Alice. Looking at the clock the brunette found that it was almost 6pm.

Smiling at the librarian Alice said, "That would be nice. Thank you."

After checking out the book Alice began to walk home. It was dark outside and there was no wind. In the sky glowed a full moon, so bright and beautiful that Alice started to watch it while she was walking.

This caused her not to feel the presence of the man behind her. That was, until a strong hand wound itself in her tiny one. "Ahh!" Alice screamed, trying to get away from whoever it was who had grabbed her.

"Alice! Alice! It's me!"

Her eyes finally adjusting Alice could make out the man in front of her. "Nightmare?" She asked, astounded.

A smile played at the corners of his lips as he drew the girl into his arms. "It is. I told you I'd come."

Then Nightmare kissed her. It was so gentle and sweet that Alice had found herself kissing him back. Her arms went around his neck as she went on her toes to get at him better.

The book fell to the ground, hitting it's spine. As it did it opened to the last page where the last words read, 'Those dreams that come true are not actually dreams, but wishes from deep in our hearts. Wishes in which we pour our souls into, in which we give our lives to, are actually real and will fulfill the desires that we have always wanted. For some one to love us, this is the deepest desire that we can imagine, and that wish, that dream, is the one and only that can come true.'

**(I always liked the idea that no matter where Alice would go that the person closest to her heart in Wonderland would end up finding her. I think the person most capable in doing so is Nightmare, so that's why I chose this idea for him.)**


End file.
